In Love With the Devil (español)
by BlueRoseDarkHeart4015
Summary: Regina despierta a la mitad de la carretera sin recordar lo que quién es y un hombre, quien se convierte en su mejor amigo, amablemente la ayuda. Ambos tienen pasados oscuros. Ninguno de los dos lo recuerda. ¿Qué pasa cuando cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir a su alrededor? ¿Qué sucede cuando ambos comienzan a tener estos sueños extraños de una reina malvada y un rey oscuro?


**Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece y por consiguiente tampoco los personajes (que pena cierto?) Pero bueno... habrá que vivir con ello.**

**Nota de autor: Hola a todos! soy nuevita escribiendo fanfics. Este es el primero que escribo. Espero que no esté horriblemente mal o algo por el estilo y que lleguen a disfrutarlo. Si es que a alguien le llegar a gustar me gustaría informarte que es multichapter.**

**Este fanfic está desarrollado más o menos en un futuro cercano (2019) y es muy AU. Eso :) !**

**Espero que lo disfruten, **

**S!**

* * *

Regina era una bella mujer que vivía en su departamento de Nueva York. Era la secretaria de un importante hombre empresario, el cual también era su mejor amigo.

Hacia 5 años exactamente que Regina llegó a Nueva York y comenzó a trabajar para Matthew Leblanc.

Hacía 5 años que Matthew la había encontrado leyendo en la carretera de Maine.

Recordaba ese día perfectamente.

_**26 de septiembre de 2014 en las afueras de Maine…**_

_Regina despertó desorientada a la mitad de la carretera. Tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal y su vista aún era borrosa. No recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada. _

_Cuando los mareos disminuyeron considerablemente, Regina se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado de la carretera donde había un poco de vegetación que le proporcionaba sombra y donde no la atropellarían. _

_Se sentó en una rama de altura decente de uno de los árboles y revisó lo único que llevaba con ella. Su cartera._

_Ésta contenía un teléfono celular sin contactos u notas. Además llevaba una manzana, unos pañuelos desechables, un estuche de maquillaje, un libro, unos audífonos y una billetera que contenía algo de dinero y su carnet de identidad con su nombre. __**Regina Mills**__. _

_Como no halló nada más que hacer, tomó el libro y se puso a leer. _

_Las horas pasaban y el sol comenzó a esconderse. La temperatura comenzó a bajar considerablemente y nadie había pasado por ahí desde que despertó. _

_De pronto unas luces aparecieron a lo lejos._

_Un hombre con terno y corbata manejaba un Lamborghini veneno de color rojo. Tenía ojos de color azul, un azul penetrante, que la miraron con desconcierto. _

_El hombre estacionó el auto a un lado de la carretera y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Regina. _

_Ehm… ¿Hola? – dijo el hombre a Regina._

_Hola – dijo ella sonriendo. _

_¿Qué haces a la mitad de la carretera? – preguntó._

_Sinceramente ni idea – dijo ella._

_¿Pero cómo…?- dijo él perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Regina bajó su cabeza y continuó leyendo hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar – ¿hay algo que recuerdes? _

_No, pero sé que mi nombre es Regina Mills – dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente._

_¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? – preguntó él. Ella simplemente tomó su cartera y sacó de ella su billetera y con ella su carnet de identidad. _

_Ah, bueno pues – dijo él tomándole la mano y besándola – un gusto conocerla Regina Mills, mi nombre es Matthew Leblanc, y si no tiene transporte me gustaría llevarla a su hogar._

_El gusto es mío Matthew Leblanc y me encantaría, pero no recuerdo si quera donde vivo – dijo ella._

_En ese caso me gustaría además ofrecerle mi hogar. Hay habitaciones suficientes para, al menos 30 personas. – dijo Matthew._

_Me estaría aprovechando de tu bondad Matthew – dijo ella. _

_No es molestia. Para nada – dijo él._

_¿Y cómo podré pagarle? – dijo Regina._

_Tal vez trabajando para mí en mi empresa – dijo él – en este momento me hace falta una secretaria._

_Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio Regina volvió a hablar._

_Sería un placer trabajar con usted Sr. Leblanc._

…

Regina sonrió recordando lo que había sucedido ese día. Tomó su cartera y salió de su departamento para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Como comúnmente lo hacía, antes de llegar a la oficina pasó por el Starbucks y pidió dos cafés. Un latte de vainilla grande para ella y un café americano Venti para él y un bagel de crema y queso que tanto amaba Matthew.

Luego de unos 10 minutos llegó puntualmente a la oficina.

Buenos días Mandy – dijo Regina a su casi-amiga compañera de trabajo Amanda.

¿Son buenos? – preguntó Amanda a Regina con su usual negatividad.

Regina prefirió no prestar atención a su comentario y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

Tocó la puerta y entró a la oficina.

Matthew siempre llegaba primero a la empresa y a veces ni siquiera se iba a su casa. Trabajaba 24/7 y aún así tenía mejor estado de ánimo que Mandy.

Buenos días Gina – dijo Matthew.

Buenos días Sr. Leblanc – dijo ella sonriendo y le pasó su café y su bagel. – le recuerdo que hoy en 40 tiene una reunión con el presidente de la empresa de su hermano. Es una reunión importante y dudo que quiera ir con la camisa que ensució ayer con café ¿o me equivoco?

Claramente no. – dijo Matthew mientras tomaba su café.

Regina entró al armario que Matthew tenía en su oficina y sacó un terno azul marino y su pantalón con una camisa blanca y una corbata gris y unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados.

Sacó el conjunto y lo dejó en el gran baño que ahí tenía.

Puso a llenar la exageradamente grande tina y escuchó a Matthew decir algo. Al no entender lo que decía salió del baño y lo miró con cara de confusión.

Matthew sacó una tarjeta de la bolsa del Starbucks.

¿Quién es Raphael y por qué quiere que lo llame? – preguntó su jefe.

Ehm – dijo ella – probablemente uno de los que trabajan en el Starbucks de la esquina. ¿Y porque te encuentra atractivo?

Buen intento – dijo él.

¿Y cómo te fue en la cita de ayer? – preguntó ella.

No cambies el tema Gina – dijo él.

Bueno, que quieres que te diga Mat, no conozco a Raphael. – dijo Regina algo irritada.

¿Y conoces a Nick? – preguntó Matthew mirando a lo que se encontraba escrito en su vaso.

Regina tomó el vaso y la tarjeta y los dejó en su escritorio.

Gina – dijo Matthew - solo me preocupas mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que Matthew se comportaba como hermano mayor sobre protector en relación a hombres. Odiaba que se comportara de esa manera. Le molestaba mucho, y él lo sabía.

Su baño ya está listo Sr. Leblanc – dijo ella.

Luego de 20 minutos Matthew salió del baño ya vestido y entró al armario y salió con un vestido negro y unos zapatos de Christian Louboutin.

Le recuerdo, señorita Mills, que usted me debe acompañar a esta importante reunión. – dijo Matthew. – como es en 20 minutos más le recomiendo que para salir a tiempo se ponga la ropa que le dejaré en el baño lo antes posible. La espero en el auto en 10.

Esta sería una muy larga reunión…

* * *

**Nota de autor: Wiii! Fin del primer capítulo! **

**Si encuentran algún error lo siento... no tengo beta xD, y me gustaría que ustedes me lo hicieran saber en los comentarios para corregirlos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Si no, acepto crítica constructiva.**

**Me gustaría mucho que comentaran si les gustó la historia :)**

**Que tengan un buen finde,**

**S!**


End file.
